Envy
by ShatterMyMuse
Summary: Vlad has finally taken drastic steps to attain his goal.Will Danny be able to survive all Vlad puts him through, or will he lose himself in the process? *Summary Change*
1. Chapter 1

**ANGST DAY EVERYONE! Haha! The day all of us DP writers await anxiously every year…mua ha ha!**

**So, I'm making this up off the top of my head. Roll with me a bit, but if anything makes you gag and make a face, feel free to offer your criticism. Or you could even flame me. I like to laugh at them late at night. Oh, and compliments are welcome too! ;)**

**So. On with the story, shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't…own…ANYTHING! **

Danny tumbled through the air as his boot clad feet clipped the top of a tall specimen tree.

"Aw, fu—"

"Now, now, Daniel, no need for such words!"

Danny growled deep in his throat. He was two seconds away from going kamikaze on Vlad's ass and strangling him with the flexible tree branch that had just thrown off his flight pattern. Danny spun around, desperately trying to right himself in the air.

Unfortunately for Danny, a tree decided to do that for him, in the form of allowing him to slam into a trunk and fall on his head. _Gee thanks, dear tree, _Danny thought to himself miserably. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

It was times like these Danny wished he would just roll over and fizzle out of existence. Sadly, he had no such luck as Vlad, like a tiger advancing on its meager prey, pounced into the small clearing. Danny raised his hand swiftly and shot off an ectoblast that failed to connect with anything but the ground, leaving a short scorch mark.

He whirled around as Vlad sprouted into five duplicates.

Now, Danny could manage three in a pinch. So he clenched his fists and managed just that amount. And a quarter, which was a misshapen head jutting out of the third duplicate's hip. But Danny had no time to rectify this as the Vlads came barreling towards the Dannys, covering the short distance at super speed.

In a matter of ten punches, one roundhouse kick, and a Jackie Chan style leg swipe, Danny was down to one, and Vlad had three.

"Tut tut, Daniel, I thought you would last longer. We'll have to work on raising your duplicate's endurance one day."

Danny dodged a glowing pink dagger of ectoplasmic lightning. "What the hell are you talking about, Fruit Loop?" he squeezed through clenched teeth, taking a swipe of his own at the smarmy billionaire.

"Why, we'll have _plenty_ of things to do once your father is out of the way and you're living with me. Won't we, Daniel?"

Vlad landed a firm clout on Danny's temple. Blinking away stars, Danny ducked another swipe and planted a charged fist deep in Vlad's gut. "I'm still in this, Vlad." He allowed himself a satisfied grin as he heard the air whoosh out of Vlad's lungs.

Vlad withdrew, wheezing slightly, but in no other way indicating he was winded. "Not for long, little badger. You see, I've already got the ball rolling on my check list of this to get accomplished."

"Oh, really? So you _finally_ got a cat?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes. Taking wide strides towards Danny, it wasn't long before he was staring down his thin nose at an equally irate halfa. Iridescent green meet crackling red for a fraction of a second, before Vlad pulled his hand back and swept it across Danny's face in a vicious backhand that sent him flying.

"Actually," Vlad said surreptitiously, "no. But I _did_ get the Packers." He smiled then, his white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

Danny was pushing himself up sluggishly when Vlad decided to finish that part for him. He snatched up the boys shoulders and shook him violently. "When will you learn, boy?" Danny's head was snapping around on its axis, and he was granted no time to regain control.

Black spots danced on the edges of Danny's thinning vision as Vlad momentarily stopped his shaking and brought a knee to Danny's stomach. No sooner had Danny lost his breath that Vlad resumed teeter tottering Danny back and forth with frenetic urgency.

After a few more drawn out seconds, Vlad released him and watched as he crumpled pitifully to the ground. The boy had been previously exhausted from the multiple ghosts Vlad had sent after him as distractions throughout the day, but it seemed now he was utterly spent.

Vlad offered his sympathy in the abstract form of a blow to the ghost boy's spine, as he was attempting to rise once again to face Vlad. He cried out in pain as Vlad shot throbbing energy through his veins. He clung to his consciousness for dear life, even while Vlad threw Danny into the air and belted him in across the chest with a large branch that had splintered off during the fight baseball style.

Danny rolled to a complete stop twenty feet away, relishing the feel of scratchy grass on his cheek before Vlad strolled over and delt another blow to the small of Danny's back. "Have you given up yet?"

The response that met Vlad's ears was nothing more than a strangled groan. Vlad crouched down and cocked his head to the side, listening carefully.

"Yes? No? Maybe?" Vlad smirked, positioning one of his feet carefully, so he could either kick Danny on the hip or help him stand.

A broken "No." traveled up, to Vlad's displeasure.

"You make this hard on yourself, Daniel." With that, Danny tumbled a few feet from Vlad's kick.

"Now?"

"Maybe," Danny muttered slowly, trying to gather himself enough to stand, or at least float. Before he had the chance to twitch, the smell of burning rubber assailed his nose. Danny craned his next fast enough to see Vlad had gripped the soles of Danny's boots, his palms pulsing a vibrant violet as they melted away at the material.

Three seconds later Danny was howling at the top of his lungs. The bottoms of his feet were joining unnaturally with the synthetic rubber and plastic, as forced by Vlad.

Silver tears made their way down Danny's face, leaking into his twisted mouth. The pain wouldn't end. "Stop! Vlad, st-stop!" Danny choked out repeatedly, only for his pleas to be reflected back to him, or simply absorbed by the surrounding forest.

Vlad pressed his lips together in a firm line before increasing the intensity of the heat. The entirety of the shoes had liquefied by then, burning Danny up to his mid calf.

Danny had not the strength to _stop_ begging Vlad to pull his hands away. Again and again he called for some mercy, his arms thrashing at the soft dirt, his hands clawing at the dry straw, until he uttered the very words Vlad had been waiting for.

"Yes, I'll go with you Vlad, take me, just STOP."

**MUA HA HA! See, I thought this was a good spot to cut it off. I think I'll continue it, if only for my own sick pleasure. So, PLEASE review. Please. **

**Feel free to offer suggestions as to what direction this story should head in. I'll do my best to reply to any reviews I receive.**

**ShatterMyMuse**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stared dry mouthed at the flickering television, unbelievably pissed and shocked at the same time. The date was November seventh, --NOVEMBER SEVENTH—two weeks since Vlad had abducted Danny and flown him back to Wisconsin, and it was the first time he had seen any notification of his absence on the news. And do you know how everyone had decided to notify the public of his tragic disappearance?

"Have you seen…Danny?" an oddly deep and broken off mechanical voice stated. A school picture of Danny from the end of eighth grade popped up next to the woods, which had been reiterated in bold text.

Danny shot up out of bed, a scream of rage tearing from his lips. He had been gone for two whole weeks and that was IT? A stupid fake voice asking if anyone had seen him? Nobody even paid attention to those things anyway. Well, way to go mom and dad, nice to know you care!

It wasn't really fair of Danny, and he knew it. His parents were probably worried sick, and he shuddered to think of the state Sam and Tucker were in, let alone Jazz. He hated the fact that all he could do was sit in bed, waiting for his feet to heal, knowing that his friends and family were waiting in Amity, hoping desperately that he'll show up.

But man, come _on_!

Danny glared at his deep blue sheets, wondering sourly when Vlad was going to make his tri-daily visit. It was twelve thirty. Time for lunch.

Sure enough, a skittery housemaid popped into his room with a tray of lunch. Vlad strode right behind her, his usual smarmy grin plastered across his face. Oh, just what Danny wanted. Some milk, maybe a sandwich, and a nice steaming bowl of gloating Vlad. Mmm.

The nurse, clad in a starched white uniform, set his lunch tray carefully across Danny's lap and high-tailed it out of there. It was the first time Danny really wished he was someone of the opposite sex. As Danny followed the nurse wistfully with his eyes, Vlad made himself comfortable in a cushy looking chair that was located at Danny's bedside.

"What shall we discuss today, Daniel? I thought I should inform you that the weather is quite beautiful out, and the leaves are just past peak. But no matter, soon you'll be able to see for yourself!" Vlad said cheerily with a clap.

Danny looked up, eyebrows raised. "I can leave?" he asked hopefully, although he knew his efforts would be fruitless.

Vlad let out a small bark of a laugh. "Of course not, little badger. But the doctors have informed me that your feet are quite ready to be in use again, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to waste time in this dreary room while you could be outside!" Danny gritted his teeth.

"Actually, Vlad, I would rather become a seriously ill diabetic and have both of my feet chopped off than use them to go on a _stroll_ with _you_," Danny snarled.

Vlad laughed again, a bit more loosely than he had before. "Creative, Daniel! But I would probably appreciate your intelligence a bit more if you applied it to your schoolwork rather than sarcastic comments." Vlad stood, and stared out into the hallway as if deep in thought. Then he turned back to Danny, an almost feral smile stretched across his face. "I believe Skulker calls it 'witty banter'." Vlad made a crisp turn on his heel and left. He called nonchalantly over his shoulder, "And don't worry, we'll take that walk, Daniel!"

Danny silently cursed the man.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Danny stared at the clothes.

"No way Vlad. I am _not_ wearing your stupid gee-isn't-it-great-that-Danny-is-my-new-perfect-pet-son clothes. EVER."

Vlad crossed his arms. "Yes Daniel, you are."

"…So you admit these are your pet-son clothes?"

Vlad took a deep breath. Danny speculated it was meant to make Vlad calmer, but when he focused back on Danny there seemed to be a concentrated anger in his eyes. "Listen, Daniel. You are not in Amity, where all of your little friends and those pesky citizens and your mother can protect you from me. You are here, on my estate, miles and miles away from your home, and anyone you really know. So don't think you can get away with snide little underhanded comments without consequence. I will let you off with a warning this time, but not again. Watch your tongue, little badger. Do you understand?"

Suddenly Danny's mouth was very dry. "Yeah Vlad, I understand."

Vlad sighed loudly and rocked back on his heels. "You have to wear this. And, just so you know, I think these clothes will look quite handsome on you. Now change!"

Danny dragged his eyes back to the clothing, a sour taste in his mouth. "Really? I really have to wear these?"

Vlad grinned. "I'll be waiting in the hallway!" A soft click of the door closing was the only indication that he had left.

Danny clenched his fists. He couldn't even believe this! It was absolutely ridiculous. He yanked off his shirt viciously, and slipped into the smart looking dress shirt that had been handpicked by the fruitloop himself. The khakis came next, and soon Danny was gingerly slipping his tender feet into black polished loafers.

Danny stood, springing up and down to test his feet. Vlad knocked impatiently.

"Are you ready yet, Badger?"

Danny threw open the door at a wicked speed, stepped out of the room, and turned to face a triumphant Vlad.

"Splendid! Then let us take a walk, shall we?" He said with an enthusiasm that Danny didn't doubt for a second.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Danny stepped cautiously, afraid that he would step on something and his feet would take the punishment for it. So far, there had been little conversation between the adversaries. Danny kept his gaze down, sending off a distinct brooding vibe.

_I can't deal with this. I need to get back to Amity…they must be needing me. Don't they? Don't they need me?_

The path was smooth, and Danny hadn't much to worry about in the way of unexpected mini roadblocks. Vlad made some stupid comment about the beautiful leaves, and Danny forced himself to drag his eyes upward to offer a flickering moment of observation before letting them fall back like lead to the ground.

Oddly, Vlad didn't make any other attempt to get Danny to act like the perfect son he wanted Danny to be.

At least, until they reached the halfway point.

"So, Daniel, I expect you'll be starting up with school soon." Vlad stated in a chipper tone.

"Whatever."

"I think your schooling is important."

"Mhmm."

"It defines who you will become as a person."

"Yep."

"I'm going to offer you a choice."

"Hmm?"

Vlad's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before settling back. "But I won't do that if you continue to offer me one word answers. How about three words or above?" he practically sang, and Danny internally recoiled in teenage refusal.

"Sure, Vladdypants," he ground out through gritted teeth.

Vlad sighed. "Daniel, that was really only two words and I don't appreciate the nickname." Danny flushed. "Now, little badger, I offer you one of two choices, because I think it's important that one makes their own choices that pertain to their future."

Danny slowed his walking pace, interested in Vlad's words.

"Would you like to stay here for your schooling, where you will receive private tutoring and have access to the _wonderful_ facilities and resources of my estate, or would you rather attend a private school of my choo—"

"Private school! One vote for private school, here please!" Danny exclaimed, waving his hands in the air.

"Remember, I get to choose the school…" Vlad said, and somehow, to Danny, it seemed rather foreboding.

"Whatever!" Danny replied without hesitation. "I won't have to see your ugly face twenty four seven and hear your fucking annoying voice all the time!"

"Daniel! Language!" Vlad chastised angrily. "Offer me the same respect you offer your own fath—Excuse me, you probably treated that buffoon like a dunce. As I told you before, there will be punishments for disrespect in my household!"

"Like what?" Danny snorted.

Vlad's face turned stony. "Like this, you hardheaded boy!" In one fluid movement, Vlad tripped Danny so he was lying painfully on his stomach and positioned himself atop of him, ensuring Danny couldn't move. Danny squirmed and gasped.

"Wh-ha-t the he-ell?"

Danny tried to go intangible, but Vlad quickly pumped some ectoplasmic energy into his system. Danny ceased his struggle, and took fast short breaths. "Aw, come on now, Daniel. Don't hyperventilate on me here." Danny could practically hear the smirk on his face.

Vlad shifted, and whatever air that had been left in Danny's lungs whooshed out. Danny floundered for oxygen, his arms and legs pushing upward in panic. "Daniel! Don't use up all of that energy!" Vlad laughed.

_THIS MAN IS INSANE._

Vlad forced Danny's face into the dusty ground.

_AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR __**AIR AIR AIR AIR!**_

Vlad teased Danny, lifting of the ground for a split second and coming back down hard.

_**AAAAAAIIIIIRRR!**_

Finally, Vlad stood, dusting of some dirt from his previously immaculate trousers. Danny remained winded on the ground, sucking in air as fast as he could, the fire in his lungs ebbing away.

"Stand up," Vlad demanded lightly, already starting back down the path, his hands in his pockets.

Danny was unmotivated to even twitch his finger for a moment. _I can't live with a crazy man…I just can't…_

Danny, still breathing heavily pushed himself off of the ground and headed off after Vlad.

_I have to find a way out of this…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yes! I have finally decided to continue this story. Thanks for waiting, anyone who actually did…**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still open to new ideas, but not for long…**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n **

**~ShatterMyMuse**


	3. Chapter 3

"Vlad, I'm sorry. Really sorry. Now can I please go to private school?"

Vlad stared off into the distance, seeming a million miles away. "No, Daniel. Not yet. I don't think you're ready for that, and I won't let you succumb to your own capricious whims. Now, like I told you before, jump!"

Danny shuffled forward, his feet scraping painfully on the rough rock, until his toes peeped over the edge. He poked his head out so he could clearly see all the way down to the bottom of the cliff, where ominous looking waters swirled. He blinked owlishly, then turned his head back to Vlad's smirking façade. "Don't make me."

Danny was in no way afraid of heights. He could have just launched himself off whenever he felt like. But the chunky pulsing bracelet that was nearly sucking the life out of him begged to say otherwise. Danny glared at the offending eyesore.

He hated it here, where he had no control over himself. Vlad could make him do whatever he wanted. He made that very apparent last night at dinner, when Danny had whipped out some vicious words towards the billionaire. With a mere push of a button and a smirk full of malice, Danny had fallen two stories until he gained his tangibility in time to land on a pool table and crash to the floor.

Vlad smiled. "Oh, Daniel, you know I will. So remember when you dive, tuck your head in and keep your toes as pointed as you can."

A wrinkle formed in his brow, and Danny took one last long look at the churning waters, gazing into it like it was the maw of death itself. Then, all of a sudden, the rock under his feet became very hot.

Danny rocketed off the cliff, still scarred from the unnatural conjoining of his feet and synthesized plastic as facilitated by Vlad. He dropped like a pebble through clear pond water, wind roaring in his ears and tearing his yelps away before he could even hear them.

Danny thought of nothing but how he was falling and how fast the cliff face was blurring by. He didn't want to start thinking anytime soon.

Danny plummeted, all of Vlad's careful instructions not even computing into his panicked state until the last second, when he managed to get his feet below him and cross his arms.

To Danny, the fall seemed like the longest of his life, yet at the same time all too short.

When he hit the water, he was wishing that he never jumped.

When Danny breached the water surface, it didn't feel like a playful leap into a pool. It felt like he collided with a sidewalk at terminal velocity.

The first thought Danny had was COLDFREEZINGOWCOLD. Then he splashed his arms around, but soon found he wasn't really splashing. He was waving his hands in slow motion through the thick water. He felt an undercurrent slam into him, even though Danny could not see very far into the inky black, and he certainly didn't see the bottom.

Danny sunk lower and lower into the icy river, twisting upside down and rightside up and for all he knew, inside out.

Danny watched mournfully as air escaped his lungs in big bubbles, swirling off farther than Danny could see. His lungs burned, and he knew he had to try and make a break to the surface. He pumped out a powerful kick, sliding through the water but soon felt his clothes dragging him down. Danny tried once more, his lungs screaming for air, but all he managed to do was hit his head on a rock…

He just let himself sink, feeling the freezing tendrils of water begin to encompass him. They were a true comfort as Danny realized he might die. He didn't want to think of anything else but swimming with his frosty river spirits—

What was that? A little fish, fluttering its way over to Danny flicking its fins and sifting through the water with its ivory feelers.

Then a charming thought occurred to him: why couldn't he breathe water, just like the fish?

Danny smiled and sucked in water for all he was worth, feeling accomplished.

His vision fuzzed, like someone had smudged their hand against the wet painting of his life. The pretty little fish latched on to Danny and squeezed his shoulder. Hard. It didn't hurt, just like his head didn't hurt. It yanked him in some direction Danny couldn't really bring himself to care about.

Danny decided that it was time to close his eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

THUMP!

Danny felt a staccato pressure on his chest, and the uncomfortable wetness of his clothes first.

THUMP!

Then another pressure.

THUMP!

All of a sudden, Danny felt an awful bile rise up in his throat, but he just let it sit in his mouth. He squeezed his fingers. There were little pebbles stuck in between them.

THUMP!

More gross liquid rushed up. Danny felt something grip his jaw and force his head to the side. All of the watery mixture dripped out, and he took a shuddering breath. Danny cracked open an eye that didn't really want to be opened.

He saw pebbly ground first, and then a leg, and then a face. Vlad's face.

"Thank God, Daniel. I thought you were going to turn out comatose. Or dead."

Vlad was panting heavily, his expression crinkled into that of concern. Danny didn't speak. He just laid there, breathing slowly and mustering up all of the anger and hate and rage he could and focusing it on Vlad. It was times like these he wished he could cast voodoo spells.

Vlad reached out cautiously and rested his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny stared at it, secretly hoping it would explode.

Alas, his spell casting fell short.

Vlad then slid his hand under Danny's shoulder blade, and the other snaked its way to the small of his back. He felt them trying to push him into a sitting position. He didn't fight them, but the second his midsection was bent, the full impact of what happened hit him.

Danny's torso felt like it was ringing hollowly, like the inside of a bell, and he was filled with an empty feeling, as if he were very hungry. Except it hurt. He couldn't really feel his fingers or his feet, but his neck was aching and so were his legs. Even his earlobes hurt.

He clenched his jaw and fought the urge to wrap himself into the fetal position.

And Vlad was there, picking him up gingerly as if he thought Danny may break, and Danny realized they were flying.

He rolled over, groaning as he slipped through his silky feeling sheets. Danny was really sore, but he ignored it and opened his eyes. He was back in his bedroom.

There was a glass of water on the nightstand, and he gathered enough energy to reach for it. His fingertips made it about an inch away, and Danny stretched a little further.

Before giving up.

He let his arm drop back to the bed, groaned and shifting lazily under the comforter.

He was going to be on his bet behavior, so Vlad would let him go to private school. As of now, that was the plan. Because his town needed him.

Jerkily, he jumped out of bed and walked slowly towards his closet, his sensitive feet warming on the plush carpet.

_Yeah, the plan._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Eh. I don't know how happy I am with this chapter. Anywho, you really should be expecting updates sooner rather than later now. I have a more structured idea for the plot, and the writing should start to come more naturally. (THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEW!!)**

**Other than that, I have nothing else to say.**

**PS- Wait I lied. REVIEW!!! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

The nervous waiter stood tall and silent against the wall, the back of his neck crushing against the deep velvet drapes that limply hung behind him. He nodded politely at the delicate maid that passed him by. She stumbled slightly over the plush carpet, but managed to regain her balance before she dropped the pile of dishes that she was precariously maneuvering to the kitchen. Shelly, he thought her name was. Or something like that.

He glanced over at his two masters, for lack of a better term. He inwardly laughed at his little pun. Vlad Masters sat proudly at the head of the chocolate brown mahogany dinner table, and his younger counterpart was situated to his side. Daniel was the boy's name. Or at least, that was the name he heard chided in Vlad's stern voice all throughout the evening.

"Benjamin? Could you please take these away for us?" Vlad called pleasantly, and Benjamin hopped to the table, smoothly sweeping the soiled dinner plates into his arms.

"How was the meal, Mr. Masters?"

"Absolutely delightful, once again. Would you commend the chef for me?" Vlad practically sang. Benjamin sunk his head into a bit of a bow, and turned to deliver the dishes and Masters' compliments. In fact, he was mentally patting himself on the back for not screwing up this evening as he had the last, when he dumped some expensive wine onto Vlad's expensive suit. Benjamin was surprised he wasn't fired immediately, but something had put the billionaire into the giving sort of mood.

"Excuse me, Benjamin?" Ben made a face at the oh-so-close kitchen door before turning back to Masters.

"Yeah? Uh-I mean, yes, sir?"

Vlad offered a tight smile that certainly did not reach his eyes. "I do believe that Daniel has forgotten something." Vlad turned his chilling gaze to the black haired boy, who scowled and muttered under his breath something like: Thanks for the food I can't even believe this I hate salmon anyway is that good enough Vlad?

Benjamin blinked slowly, and his left eye twitched. "It is a pleasure to serve you."

Ben skedaddled into the kitchen. He grinned at Chef Frederic and passed on Masters' compliments, dumped the dishes in the sink, and leaned on the counter. Something odd was going on between Vlad and that boy. Whatever it was, Ben wanted no part of it. He toyed with the dishtowel that hung from his belt. He wanted nothing to do with it at all.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Danny stared longingly at the doorway that his waiter had escaped through. He vaguely heard Vlad babbling some discontentment about his manners, but he had switched his brain off. It was the only way to bear Vlad's constant feed of gushingly fatherly speeches. Most of the time, Danny didn't pay them any attention at all. Besides, they were so mundane that with every condescending word Danny's mind numbed just a little bit more. Soon he would be a drooling zombie.

Absentmindedly, Danny twirled a lock of his hair. Danny's mind registered a sudden screech of a chair being pushed back, before he felt his own being yanked out from under him. He spilled to the floor, still not fully processing.

"Daniel! How do you expect to learn anything if you do not listen to a word I say?" Vlad demanded. His voice was risen and he glared angrily and Danny, who blinked owlishly and stood up.

"Vlad, I never asked you to teach me anything at all. I don't want you in my life, I don't need you in my life." Danny let his eyes wander dramatically around the room, only to gasp and jump back a few inches when they landed on Vlad. "And yet," he said in a sarcastically incredulous tone, "here you are!"

So much for the plan.

Vlad stood in silence for a moment, before snapping into action. Danny watched as Vlad pulled his hand back and slapped him across the right side of his face, like a very angry father might do to his son. Danny's head snapped to the side. He stared at the wall for a moment before looking back at Vlad.

"Daniel, it hurts me to hurt you. But you insist on mouthing off to me, doing whatever you can to display your disrespect. I will not stand for your actions any longer. I suggest you apologize Daniel, or you will regret it."

Danny furrowed his brow, as if deliberating whether or not he should follow Vlad's orders. It was in his plan to just go along with Vlad, and be that perfect son, so he could spring away when Vlad least expected it. He needed Vlad to remove the chunky bracelet that was clinging to his left arm, sucking away at his powers.

Danny took in a deep breath. What would Tucker do? What would Sam do? Every instinct told him to say he was sorry and shut up, but every fiber of his being was screaming to remain defiant.

"Apologize? For what? Not fighting harder when you caught me?"

Danny smirked as Vlad simmered like his suit was a crock-pot. "How would your dunce of a father deal with you now? Would that soft minded buffoon send you to your room, Daniel? Would he take away the television, or computer, or assign you some more menial chores?"

Danny just snapped his teeth together smugly, a silent 'bite me'. Vlad took a step forward. "Are you challenging me, Daniel? Because I will not act like your Jack would. I will exert my powers of humiliation and pain and not by fighting you. That would be much too noble a punishment, don't you agree?" He shook his head, and there was a sad sort of look in his eye. "What you say next will decide whether you will simply be sent to your room or chastised the way your soft father should have when you stepped out of line."

Danny cocked an eyebrow, perturbed. What did he mean? Was he going to beat obedience into him?

He let his eyes fall to the carpet for a moment. If he was going down, he was going to indulge himself in childish insults. He might as well have fun pissing of Vlad.

Danny smiled and stuck out his tongue. "Show me what you've got, Vladdypants."

The fury that swirled in Vlad's eyes had Danny's stomach dropping to the floor. "Very well, Daniel." He walked briskly forward, not even slowing down as he snatched the back of Danny's collar. Danny stumbled along backwards until he could bend himself sideways enough to face forward.

The walk seemed to go in slow motion. _My life is over. _He wished something cool would happen, like his life flashing before his eyes or a white light to appear, but he was disappointed. The most sentimental thought that floated around in his head was how he never really wrote Lancer a good essay…

Then Danny shook his head, his longish bangs sweeping into his eyes. He wasn't going to leave this world with lame thoughts like that.

They were heading down the hallway that led to the music room and the sitting room, Danny surmised. Vlad was snapping his fingers at the servants whom they passed, but whether it was a beckon to follow or to make them scarce Danny couldn't discern. "Vlad, what the hell-"

"Shut up, Daniel. You brought this upon yourself." Vlad tossed him into the sitting room roughly. He had barely stood up by the time Vlad was in his face again. "Take off your shirt!" was the next order that Vlad intoned coolly, while pushing Danny towards an ugly floral chair. He dug his heels into the ground.

"Daniel! If you are going to be punished, face your sentence with composure! Don't further embarrass yourself!" Vlad hissed, charging up an ectoblast and placing it at the small of his back.

Danny fumbled with the buttons on his crisp white dress shirt. Sooner than Danny wanted, the smooth fabric was sliding to the floor. Danny shivered. "Alright. Place your hands on the chair."

Danny's mouth was dry and his stomach was performing an acrobatic show for his liver and intestines, but he did as he was told. He bent slightly, resting his hands and some weight on the scratchy back of the overstuffed seat. He heard Vlad doing something, but kept his eyes on the blue and pink patterned apolstery. Anything to keep himself from unleashing his inner freak out.

Vlad seemed to be done with whatever he was doing beforehand. Vlad's tone was unreadable. "Brace yourself."

Danny heard a whistling through the air behind him, and then it hit with a sickening thump. Danny's eye twitched. Vlad was hitting him with his belt? What? The pain was nothing. He'd been through worse.

After the first few stinging lashes, Danny began to feel the underlying and consistent ache. But Danny still didn't understand what Vlad was getting at. _Pain? Nah the fruitloop's too –OW- complicated for that…_

THUZZ

_OUCH._

_What the hell was that? Did he charge—HE CHARGED HIS BELT BUCKLE?!_

Needless to say, Danny suddenly found that his punishment was a bit more painful. Danny gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the floral monstrosity of a chair, watching the pink elaborate flowers swim and morph and grow.

With one final vicious swing of Vlad's belt, it was over. Danny's shirt was shoved in his face as he turned away from the chair, and he fixed his eyes on the ground. He didn't want to see the smug look on Vlad's face.

Danny was on his third to last button when he heard the cough.

The blood drained from his already pasty features, and he slowly dragged his eyes upward towards the entrance of the room.

Where all of the staff stood, blinking furiously and shifting uncomfortably.

Danny felt the heat rise up to his face, and was sure that he was as red as a beet. Mouth dry, he turned to Vlad, who looked grim.

He was furious. The anger coiled around his stomach, feeding off of his humiliation and embarrassment. He felt the fury claw its way up his throat and sit in the back of his mouth, a lump so red hot it prevented him from speaking.

But speaking wasn't what Danny wanted to do anyways.

Not thinking, only doing, Danny let his fist sink into Vlad's gut and fast as it could go. And grinned when the bastard doubled over.

He turned on his heel and pushed through the serving staff, who stumbled out of the way in a disgruntled fashion.

He strode away, reveling in the confidence his anger had provided, smashing vases and expensive looking knick-knacks as he went. Vaguely, in the back of his mind, a little voice spoke.

_His Packer's collection._

And then another:

_**Uh-huh, yeah, why not. BECAUSE I WANT TO DIE.**_

So much quieter than the other…

_Haha, what more can he do? You're already stuck here…_

_Come on Danny, don't be a spoilsport…Come on…see? We're already here._

It was true. Danny was standing before the big glass cases, clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes were glassed over, seeing but not seeing the memorabilia. He wanted to smash it. To watch it crash to the ground and shatter, memory by memory.

But the voices were quiet. Danny blinked.

He was coming down from his delusional high, panting even though he had not been running. His back ached, and he lowered his head, which was too heavily weighed down with guilt and shame to lift. He trudged to his room and closed the door weakly, flopping down face first on his bed.

He acted like a child.

He wished Vlad would spontaneously combust or his ghost minions would revolt and beat the crap out of him.

Well, thinking like a child wasn't so bad.

**Eh heh heh….-twitches nervously-…This has been sitting on my laptop two-thirds written all summer. But I hit this massive wall of writer's block, and then I was just being lazy. And I didn't work on it. I'm really sorry. But I assure you, I am certainly intending on finishing this story. That I can promise. Cross my heart and hope to die. **

**Now REVIEW! –glomp- x]**


	5. Chapter 5

There was a house. Or, more like a mansion, really, with its eight bedrooms and lovingly crafted crown molding and its extensive grounds. And in this beautiful mansion, there was a room. A room shut off by a just-above-standard looking mahogany door, with a shiny brass handle that had little engravings in it that you could just barely notice. And if you turned that pretty handle, you would discover that inside this room, there was a desk, which seemed to have been collecting dust on its previously spotless surface. It was sporting a computer, which was humming contently, a few carelessly scattered books, and a small calendar.

And staring at this calendar, you would find, a little red marker in hand, was a thoroughly depressed Danny.

Danny reached out and made another red 'x' on the calendar. Another day had begun in Vlad hell.

_At least the 'x' isn't lonely… _Danny thought absentmindedly, twirling the marker. It had thirty one other 'x's to hang out with. He had nothing to hang out with.

Danny twirled a couple times in the desk chair he was seated in. The chair, he had found, was a juvenile but oh-so-convenient form of entertainment of the late. He dug his heels into the ground and stood up quickly, a crazed looking smile adorning his face as he battled the head rush and the dizziness at the same time.

Head still spinning, Danny kicked his door open roughly with his heel and trudged down the steps to the dining room, where he was sure Vlad was waiting for him.

The way he hopped down the steps reminded him of Jazz. It had been so painful to watch his family come to Vlad's house, and his mother cry on Vlad's shoulder, and his dad give Vlad a crushing, but mournful bear hug that didn't have the same pep it used too, and his sister look around hopefully, like she would find Danny chained to one of Vlad's fake potted plants.

Of course, the hope in Jazz's eyes faded considerably when Danny wasn't immediately apparent.

Danny had sat in the kitchen their entire visit, his features mostly concealed by a Yankees baseball cap, some sunglasses, and a waiter uniform. Not that it mattered, because his parents didn't bother to search for him anyways. Why would they suspect their old buddy, Vlad Masters?

Danny snorted as he hopped down another step.

It had hurt to see his family, but it had hurt more to hear about how well everyone was doing without him. With Danny gone, there had been no one to protect the town from the evil ghosts and their random plans to take over the world. So his parents had finally gotten the chance to step up and show the town what they were really all about, and they did a decent job. The Fentons were making money on training the local police force, selling off some of the rights to their weapons to other ghost hunters (coughtheguysinwhitecough) and ghost conventions.

And all of this came with less property damage.

Danny hopped off the halfway landing, skipping eight steps. If he had his powers, he would just fly. Hell, if he had his powers, he would kick Vlad's forty year old ass and scoot out of that creepy mansion.

Vlad, sticking to his promise, had begun to tutor Danny not only in all things ghostly and mildly freaky, but had taken it upon his philanthropic self to cover all of the mundane academic subjects that were the bane of Danny's existence back home. It was kind of fun to learn about the ghost-related things-learning new ways to fry his enemies was always a plus-but the other stuff?

Mostly it pissed him off.

In that I-am-going-to-freaking-claw-your-eyes-out-with-this-number-two-pencil sort of way.

He dragged himself into the dining room, slapping a painfully fake smile on his face before sitting down and staring at his obnoxiously shiny plate.

Danny remained in that slumped position for a whole of about fifteen seconds before he looked up to Vlad, who was being suspiciously quiet.

Taking in the empty chair, Danny's heart nearly exploded in a sunburst of rebel joy. _Or maybe suspiciously not here._

He grinned at Benjamin, who popped out of the kitchen to hand him a bagel and inform Danny curtly that Vlad had to go on a sudden business trip and wouldn't be back until midday on Monday.

Which meant Danny had all day today and half of tomorrow to do whatever he wanted.

A day and a half to be free!

Danny shot up and ran out of the dining room, his hasty breakfast bagel tossed, forgotten, on the immaculate floor.

He ran as fast as he could, speeding towards the double french doors that led to the freedom of outside. He approached the exit with all the speed he could muster…

And promptly slammed into them, whacking his head on the reinforced glass and landing flat on his butt.

He scowled, slowly picking himself up and mentally punching himself in the face for forgetting his powers, including intangibility, had been disabled.

Instead, Danny tried the more conventional way of opening doors.

The knob turned halfway before jamming.

He took a deep breath, and decided to head to another door before metaphorically exploding from anger. Maybe the door that led to the gardens would provide better luck.

But when Danny turned that knob, it jammed as well.

Seething, Danny turned to the maid who was mopping the smooth tile floor dutifully.

"Um, hello? Can you open this door for me?"

The maid didn't even straighten from the bent position she was in as she shook her head.

Danny's eye twitched. "Why can't you open the door?" He squeezed out through clenched teeth, eyeing the key ring that was clipped to the maid's apron.

She shrugged apathetically. "Vlad say you don't go outside." She said roughly, a thick Polish accent garbling her words.

Danny squeezed his fists and blinked as slowly and pronounced as he could, wishing that just maybe his eyelashes would pop off, stab the lady in the eyes and then steal her keys. But when he opened his eyes, his eyelashes had not miraculously developed mugging skills. The maid was scrubbing at the as if he wasn't there.

The maid glanced up at Danny and frowned. She stepped lightly over to the intercom, and half-whispered, into its built in microphone, "Joe? Zee Daniel boy ees here. You come get eem?"

She turned and looked at him one more time, as if soaking up his emotions, and then returned to her cleaning.

Danny kicked the door as hard as he could, throwing all of his bodyweight and ill-wishes for the barrier into it. The door countered his attack by staying still, and the water on the floor, being sympathetic to the door's cause, slipped him.

Danny hit the floor hard, his shoulder coming first, and then his face, followed by everything else. He laid there in a daze, wondering just how much Pinesol is needed to clean a floor.

A lot, according to the noxious fumes that assailed his nose.

Danny heard the footsteps of the servant that the maid had called clicking down the hallway, and he pushed himself up before the man reached him. A firm hand clamped itself on Danny's shoulder, and another on his upper arm. He looked up to see a not quite beefy, but extremely solid man with a shaven head. A not quite beefy man who tugged Danny along, away from the mudroom with the door and the annoying maid.

And away from freedom.

"Put a freaking hold on it, man." Danny said somewhat calmly.

The man grunted and his tug became just a bit faster, and the grip became just a bit tighter. Danny allowed a smirk to twist the edges of his mouth, as he caught sight of the pursed lips of this supposed 'Joe'.

A thought erupted into Danny's head. A not quite evil thought, perfect to ditch this not quite beefy man.

"You're squeezing my arm really hard." Danny fake-blanched, willing himself to look ill._ See, Sam?_ _My numerous stay home sick attempts have not gone to waste!_ Danny thought wryly.

'Joe' flicked tiny eyes over to Danny's weakened form. And grunted.

_So you want a duel, my dear alleged 'Joe'?_

This man wasn't going down without a fight.

The pair rounded a corner, but Danny paid no attention to the room they were headed to. "Really!" he whined, "You gotta loosen up! I feel…"

Danny willed his already pasty pallor to pale to its completeness.

"I feel…" Danny dragged his feet, and then fainted.

Or so this 'Joe' character thought.

Joe fulfilled what Danny expected of him in a fit of glorious stupidity. "Shit." He murmured, then sort of draped Danny on the funny smelling carpet. "Er…" He ground his heel on the ground, as if trying to jumpstart some brain cells, Danny observed in silent mirth from behind his barely cracked eyelids.

Seeming to come to a decision, Joe nodded to himself and headed off down the hallway from the way they had come.

Danny allowed his breathing to grow heavy, giving in to his heart that was knocking against his chest and the delighted feeling of being way smarter than someone. _Is this what Jazz feels like all the time?_

A grin warmed his faced as he pushed himself up with a sense of urgency, knowing that his dear 'Joe' had probably went off to find someone with more brains to help.

And so, Danny sauntered over to the nearest window, cracked it open wide, and kicked out that screen. Obviously, Vlad hadn't thought Danny would get to this point. A butterfly of glee fluttered around his insides.

He stuck his legs through first, and then the rest slid through, and Danny delighted on the dirt streaks that had somehow magnetized to his shirt already. He stomped his way through the shrubbery, crushing the rare flowers Vlad had undoubtedly paid a fortune for.

The smile that nearly split his face in half was a manic one. An unignorable urge to frolic through the front lawn erupted inside of him, blossoming from his heart to his fingertips and back. He nearly skipped out of the flowerbeds and sprinted to the driveway.

A little tingle went up his arm and bounced around inside him. He spotted a really big tree on the edge of the front lawn, and without think, Danny was jogging over.

The tingling feeling grew inside of him, and throbbed in happiness. He was halfway to the tree when he heard the soft sound of hi red marker falling out of his pocket. Without thinking, he turned around to scoop it up.

The tingling feeling swelled again.

Danny was back on track to the tree after stuffing the marker unceremoniously back into his pocket.

The tingling feeling was all around inside him now, bouncing off the walls of his chest like a million pinballs.

And as Danny touched the tree, something sort of snapped. The tingling feeling was no longer good. It was bad, very bad, and Danny's knees buckled.

He grabbed the tree for support, blinking furiously.

He already knew.

That stupid bracelet Vlad had clapped on Danny was not only sucking all of his ghost powers away, but it was also keeping him here.

Like Danny was a freaking dog.

He punched the tree weakly, gathered his pathetically human strength, and began to trudge back to the house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Um…psh…please review? …don'tkillmebye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I've made a decision. I've decided it would be a lot more entertaining to read and write this fic in Danny's point of view. I know, I know, it'll be weird to read it, but eh, whatever. I promise this is going to be THE ONLY POV change in the whole story, so you don't have to worry about awkward transitions that don't make any sense when all you really want to do is read about Danny. Mmkay? Mmkay. **

**Also, I know I've said this already, but I'm still interested in writing this story. So no worries!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **_** Danny's POV**_

I glared grudgingly and my glossy porcelain lunch plate. Vlad had called the house and told them to hold the midday meal until he got there, which would only be about forty five minutes after we normally ate, which was at twelve o'clock sharp.

I wanted to smash it, oh god, I did. Then I wanted to swing from the chandelier until it tore out of the ceiling, and after that I wanted to raid the kitchen for all of its flour so I could run around the house like a maniac spreading it all over the priceless furniture.

The clock on the wall kept tick tick ticking. I wanted to impale it with my fork.

I was becoming so violent. Not in action, but in thought. One moment I wanted to strangle the maid smoothing my sheets, the next I wanted to step on the bird tweeting outside my window until its guts popped out like…well, like I imagined a birds guts might pop out. In my mind, it was a pretty satisfying thing to be seen.

Maybe Vlad's limousine had an unfortunate accident with a lake.

There I go again!

Argh. I sat and twiddled my thumbs. Yeah, there was nothing better to do. Get over it.

Just as I began to contemplate sawing my hands off at the wrist with the shiny knife that was tucked next to my fancily folded napkin, Vlad waltzed in like he hadn't gone AWOL for the past day and a half.

"Why hello Daniel!" he chimed. I glowered and offered a trivial response.

Something like "Hi Vlad" that probably came out sounding like "I hate you. I hope you roast in the fiery pits of hell foreverrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Or at least, that was the tone I hoped to inflect.

Vlad plopped in his chair at the head of the table with a _froof! _and a delightful little smile. Like he just invented a cupcake that tasted delicious and sang to you too.

UGH.

Not a second after Vlad had shimmied into his seat, Benjamin and some other nameless servants poofed into the dining room and delicately lowered full plates to the table. One excited clap from Vlad and the last servant was already disappearing into the kitchen with a whoosh. A respectful "Enjoy your lunch!" rang out behind them and hung in the air for a moment.

Vlad stabbed some slices of meat and slapped them on my plate. "Eat up Daniel!" He was already shoveling the food in his mouth. I lifted my fork and knife after carefully draping my napkin across my lap. I slowly impaled a chunk of meat with my fork so it made a barely audible squelching sound, and then I chewed it with distaste.

Actually, it was delicious, but Vlad didn't need to know I thought that.

I forced myself to eat the rest of the meal as slowly as possible, because I could tell it was irking Vlad to watch me meticulously pick every stringy piece of fat away.

I could feel Vlad's eyes burning holes in me, but I just glowed inwardly and moved on to my veggies.

You see, I'm what you call a serial eater. It's not too severe, but it's just enough to get me to always eat my protein, then veggies, then starch, every meal they were present, in that order.

I knew this annoyed Vlad. He was one of those people who took a little of this, a little of that, and before you know it, he's done eating and staring at me while I examine the rice with a critical eye.

Vlad glowered in silence until I deemed the rice worthy of my digestive system. Sensing Vlad was near the edge of his patience, I made quick work of the rest of my lunch.

"Ah, finally!" he said, once again exuding sickly happiness. I wanted to die dramatically right then, sprawled over the rice plate with my head on the plate of pork chops and my hand resting haphazardly on my forehead.

I turned to look at Vlad, who was making it obvious he was in a chipper mood and he wanted it to stay that way. "Hey Vlad. What's up?"

"Aren't you wondering where I was the past day and a half?"

_Not really._

There it was again, that chesire smile, like he had some big fat secret he was going to let me in on.

"Sure."

There was an awkward silence as Vlad just stared at me and I realized he was waiting for me to ask him. What an asshole. I fumbled for the right words.

"Errr….where were you the past day and a half, Vlad?"

Vlad's sunny demeanor dropped for a second at my uninterested tone, but it was reinstalled in a moment. "Checking out some private schools for you to attend!"

Immediately my inner freedom fighter burst with happiness and excitement. Finally! He had finally gotten over our stupid walk earlier that month! I was so happy and full of good things that I thought I might explode and drench the servant who was lurking like a creeper halfway behind a curtain. This was great! This meant freedom!

Evidently, my joy was showing on my face, because Vlad was leaning back in his chair with a satisfied look. "See, Daniel? I reward good behavior." His grin was quieter now, but had taken on a smarmy quality. I itched the bracelet that negated my powers like a puppy while I smiled at Vlad as earnestly as possible, trying to mask my plans of escape.

"Where were you thinking?" I asked.

"Well, I did visit this charming little boarding school in Massachusetts…"

Instantly, my joy was dead and lying on the floor like a spent crash dummy. Massachusetts? That's forever away from Michigan, where Amity Park was, and it would be one hell of a flight to get back. Aw, well. I slapped some duct tape on the beat up dummy that was my hope. It was doable.

Meanwhile, Vlad was continuing. "…on my way back from Germany, where I think I found an even better one-"

"WAIT!" I shouted, my brow wrinkling worriedly, "What! Germany? I wasn't aware that this would be an international game, Vlad!" My chest was tight and there was so much going on in my head.

I would never make it in a flight across the Atlantic. That would be insane. I would have to- I don't know, be a stow away or something! This wasn't happening! Especially if my powers were still going to be useless…I wouldn't even have to worry about a flight to anywhere.

Vlad's face twisted with anger. "Danny, this not to be viewed as a chance for escape. If you do, in fact, regard your attending a school as so, then this chance will no longer be afforded."

I sat in disbelief, seething. My jaw was clenched tight and my eyes burned hopelessly. I wasn't going to cry. If there was one thing I was never going to let Vlad see again, it was me crying. His melting my feet with my shoes was a low blow, but he would never, NEVER see me that weak again. I was going to make sure of it.

A lump grew in my throat too big to swallow, but I plowed forward with the conversation. "I know Vlad," I sighed, pretending my spirit was broken, which wasn't far from the truth, "it's just- you're right. So what about this school?"

Vlad smirked and leaned forward. "Well, it is quite top notch." He dug in his pocket for a moment before producing a wrinkled, but somehow still shiny, brochure.

_Welgard's Disciplinary School for the Gifted and Talented_ it read in fancy letters. My eyes were stuck on the 'disciplinary'. I wasn't a juvie. The word made me self conscious and uneasy. I read the name out loud to Vlad, with a questioning sort of tone.

"Oh yes," he said graciously, "and believe it or not, it wasn't very hard to get you accepted." Wait a minute. I was accepted already? What was going on?

"I just played up your misbehavior a bit and sent them your grades from middle school through high school."

"But my grades aren't good, Vlad! I mean, maybe in middle school but high school? Especially sophomore year so far."

"Exactly!" Vlad exclaimed, like it was obvious. "Did you know, Daniel, you are almost the perfect example of a good student gone bad? Your grades match perfectly with a good student who has gotten caught up in bad behavior. You're exactly what this school is looking for."

I thumbed through the brochure queasily. "Err, Vlad, it looks expensive?" I said it as a question, some half assed attempt at dissuading him from the school.

Vlad furrowed his brow at me. "Money isn't an issue, Daniel. You should know that."

But this place's title was a freaking oxymoron! Discipline for the gifted and talented? What the hell?

"Anyways, Daniel, you should be leaving as soon as possible, seeing as it is December 9th."

I cringed. I had gone from excited to nonplussed in a matter of minutes. I felt like I had just chugged a bottle of lemon juice. My stomach was unsettled.

"I'll send Shelly with you to help you pack."

He craned his neck and called softly for the lady. She was by his side in a split second. Vlad muttered his orders for her quickly and then she was waiting by my chair.

"Go on, Daniel, don't waste your time."

I stood wordlessly and began the walk to my room. That had happened so fast! And I had finally figured out why my instincts were all screaming _no_ at me. Vlad was a way controlling bastard. He had practically stifled me so far with his presence. Why, all of a sudden, was he so ready to let me go, like it was barely a change?

I was sure of it now, as I griped the brochure, white knuckled. This school was not a good place. I just knew it.

As it turned out, I didn't really need to pack anything. This school required a uniform, big surprise, and eight outfits were lying neatly folded at the foot of my bed. Shelly trailed tentatively behind me as I walked slowly up to the clothes. There were deep red sweater vests, pleated black slacks, golden sweaters, white dress shirts with gray pinstripes that were just visible. Some ties were lying off to the side, composed of different combinations of the colors of the other clothes. One pair of shiny black dress shoes was resting on the floor next to one pair of plain sneakers. There were gray socks stuffed into them.

I felt about ready to puke.

I gripped the edge of the bed and squeezed my eyes shut. This was for real.

I opened my eyes and reached out to run my fingers over the crest that was stitched expertly into every article of clothing besides the socks, ties and pants. I sucked in deep breath.

_Okay. You can handle this._

I heard a loud thunk behind me and I almost had a heart attack. I whirled around and nearly passed out with relief. It was just Shelly dragging some suitcases up to me.

"I need to run down stairs and get the rest of the clothes," she puffed, red in the face. I took the suitcase from her hands and she began to skitter away.

"Wait!" I called. "Other clothes?"

She nodded. "Your pajamas and I think there is some more formal daywear."

With that, she was gone.

I even had to sleep in uniform?

I sunk into the began and started from the beginning of the brochure.

_Welgard's Disciplinary School for the Gifted and Talented_

_This institution was founded in the year of 1701, and it is located in the beautiful, solitary forest of undeveloped Germany._

There was a picture of a towering cathedral with old forest surrounding it. That was the whole first flap. I shook my head and moved on to the next one.

_POLICY:_

_We believe in strict discipline. Our goal is to elicit the natural talents of our students and keep them on the track of success and good behavior. We offer the most high level classes available. Class sizes are a maximum of ten students._

_Our teachers are well educated both in the world of academia and the art of discipline. _

Blah Blah Blah.

This school seemed boring and it made me feel funny.

I tossed the brochure to the side and started to neatly pack my suitcase with the uniforms. Shelly soon came tumbling into the room with a substantial amount of clothes. She looked horrified that I had begun to pack myself, and slapped me away from the menial task almost angrily. I held up my hands in apology as she huffed and removed all of the clothes I had previously packed in favor of a more systematic approach.

Whatever.

I lowered myself into the twirly chair and watched her quietly pack my things. As quickly as she had come, she was gone. I changed into a pair of sweat pants to go to bed and was about to pull a t-shirt on before I thought better of it. I let it slip from my fingers and on to the ground as if padded over to the bathroom. I lied myself down on the cool marble floor and folded my hands on my stomach.

Tomorrow was going to be an adventure, for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I said I would update, and GUESS WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING AT RIGHT NOW! AN UPDATE! This is so crazy, I know. I love all who review me. They make me feel like my body is made of gummy bears.**

…**that's a good feeling even though it sounds like something an insane person might say as they attack their pet pig…**

**Moving on! So here's the lovely chappie, fresh out of my lovely computer. xD**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Danny POV

I woke up to Vlad nudging me in the face with his shoe. I groaned and threw an arm over my eyes, but he just slapped it away with his foot. I rolled over onto my side, the hard marble floor jutting my shoulder awkwardly into my neck, but the fruitloop just planted a steady foot on my ribs and pushed down so I was once again lying on my back.

"What?" I whined, cracking an eye open. All I saw was its distorted reflection staring back at me from the shiny toe of Vlad's shoe.

My eyes traveled up to Vlad's face, where a frown was creasing his brow. "You missed dinner last night, but I let you sleep because we will be without rest for a long time today. What have you been doing that has you so tired, Daniel?"

I groaned and pounded the floor with my fist in frustration. I hated this man. I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid his stony glare. He wasn't very pleased with my display of anger, evidently.

Vlad sighed when I didn't move. "It's time to go, Daniel. This is your wake up call." He reached down and curled his spidery fingers tightly around the waist of my sweatpants since I had forgone a shirt in favor of exposing my chest to the cool tiles. He yanked up, stretching the pants and making my lower half all uncomfortable.

"Vlad, what the hell?" I cried angrily, my grogginess instantly dissipating. He was essentially giving me a wedgie, except this was gross and weird because he wasn't Dash. He was a forty-something kidnapper.

"Stop!" I grouched, lifting my hands and attempting to pry his fingers off.

He just tugged up more and smirked as my lips curled into a grimace. "Are you going to wake up? The flight leaves in three hours, but the drive to the airport will take an hour, at least."

This is when I made my first mistake of the day. I could feel the muscles in Vlad's arm relaxing as he anticipated my obedient reply. I was expecting him to be in the same mood he was yesterday, all annoyingly happy and overjoyed to have me around, even if I was being a total wet sandwich because I loathe him. I was already spoiled by his recent good mood. I guess I just figured that there was so much of it yesterday – so much it practically drowned me – that there would be some overflow.

Apparently not.

I hissed at him and brought my balled fist down on his forearm, maybe with a bit of excessive power. But hey, can you blame me? I was an adolescent halfa with way too many hormones and a desperate love of sleep. I wasn't going to dance around and pretend I couldn't throw a punch. Even without my powers, there was some considerable force behind the blow.

Of course, Vlad is a maniacal halfa who's strength, at least at this point, probably doubled mine. He wasn't having my rebelliousness at all.

He growled dangerously. His free hand shot out to wind itself in my hair. He jerked both of his arms up at the same time, so I was left breathless and lifted two feet off the ground at an uncomfortable angle. My legs scrabbled desperately for some purchase of the floor, but Vlad was dragging backwards faster than I could find footing.

I gasped for air in short staccato breaths as Vlad twisted my hair around his fingers and pulled harder. My eyes pricked, but Vlad was already flipping me over and coercing my stiff body to its knees. He leaned roughly on my shoulders and I folded into place.

I stared uneasily into the crystal water of the toilet. I knew what was going to happen next. "No Vlad! Please, I'm sorry," I begged, but he steadily began pushing my head forwards. I panicked as my face approached the water. I gripped the toilet seat, my palms sweaty and my stomach feeling ready to throw up. My brain stuck on that thought: how gross would it be if he drowned me in my own lunch?

My face hit the water and the real struggling began.

I freaked out, and all of my air bubbled out of my lungs before I even considered what to do. I was blind in the water. My lungs burned and I waved one arm wildly behind me, the other pushing up as hard as it could. Soon I had brought my other arm back and they were both trying to free me. The adrenaline rush I had felt earlier was still hitting me full force, fire pumping through my veins.

In the back of my mind, I realized he was waiting for something. With my cheek smashed up against the bowl of the toilet, I figured out what it was a moment later.

In one last ditch effort, I gathered all of my strength and pushed upwards as hard as I could. If I didn't get air now, then I wasn't going to get air ever. My head managed to move up an inch, and ready for air, I sucked in a crap load of water.

Exactly after that moment, Vlad's hands tugged me out of the water. I collapsed on the floor, choking and coughing for all I was worth. Vlad towered over me, and I could feel his look of 'regretful sternness'. Like this was good parenting, like he regretted stuffing me into a toilet to simulate my death by drowning.

My second mistake was to think that it was over.

I took one last deep shuddering breath and then grabbed onto the towel rack silently, hoisting myself up to meet Vlad's gaze. I was just turning my head when he hit me with a powerful punch right beneath my sternum. The air I had just practically gasped for five minutes over whooshed back out of me. I squeaked as I tried to get some of it back, gulping greedily at the air after being unable to move a muscle for a moment.

Vlad's vice like hands latched onto my shoulder and slammed me into the wall. I raised my arms to defend myself from whatever was coming next, but they were pinned above my head effortlessly. I turned my head away frantically, but his other hand gripped my chin and violently forced it back.

My fear clouded blue eyes met his blazing ones for a moment before he let his hand drop from my face. I had no time to react before he slapped me so hard I saw stars.

In that moment I remembered when my mom would sometimes threaten to do that. "Danny!" she would snap with her face a map of angry concern, usually when I let her know whatever new curse word I had been introduced to that day, "Don't you ever say that again, or I'll smack your mouth so hard you'll see stars!" I would nod at her wide eyed and sit silently, vowing never to utter the word again, ever. That was when I was around eight years old. She never did follow up on that threat, though.

My head cracked into the wall and little black dots flashed around my vision. I felt the imprint of his hand burn into my cheek. I hated it when he did that. It was so humiliating. It made me feel like a little boy. I think he knew it, too.

He used the back of his hand to prod me back into facing him. I flexed my arms, trying to elicit their release, but Vlad just glanced upwards and clucked his tongue.

"Daniel, do I have to hit you again?" he questioned in this fatherly voice, like he didn't want to, but he would, because it was for my own good. I simmered in my hate for the man.

I hung my head and shook it slowly. "No," I muttered. My voiced cracked.

"I need you to learn your lesson, son, because I don't want you getting into trouble at school."

I cringed at his use of the word son. He wasn't my father, I wasn't his son. The word felt alien and out of place, like he was insulting my family—oh wait, he probably was.

We stood in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Daniel, look at me."

I was numb with humiliation. My stomach flipped and I continued to follow the water dripping from my bangs with my eyes.

"Daniel?" There was a little edge to his voice now, like a warning. I stared at the pool of water on the floor, taking a second to deliberate. Just as I was about to meet his eyes, Vlad gently did it for me, pressing his palm against my forehead. His eyes were full of hardness. I winced at what they foreboded.

Quick as a famished viper, his hand swept across the same side of my face again, with so much strength. I bit my lip to keep from crying out, so instead a strangled whimper escaped my throat. I barely registered that pain before his hand slammed into my other cheek. My hands clutched at thin air. I couldn't stand this. It wasn't the pain, per se; it was the embarrassment and the calculated time in between each blow. Vlad was very deliberate.

The freshly hit side of my face stung, but the other, my right side, ached in a way that let me know it would bruise. Now I looked at Vlad with unsteady defiance. I didn't want him to hit me again.

Vlad's eyes were tight. "I don't like to do this to you, Daniel. But it is necessary. You cannot continue to disregard my will." With that, he released my hands, but resumed his controlling hold on my shoulders. "Get in the shower," he commanded, but caught my wide eyed look from his position behind me. "You can leave your underwear on if you want," he sighed.

I uncomfortably detached myself from his grip and peeled off my damp sweatpants. He herded me into the large shower stall and reached for the large hose-like head that was clipped into place above me on the wall.

He twisted the shower knob and instantly freezing cold water was running all over. "Vlad!" I screeched. "It's too cold!" I wasn't totally subdued. I definitely was not going to let him shower me like I was five, especially with freezing cold water. I wasn't an animal.

Vlad clapped an impatient hand against his thigh. "Turn, Daniel!"

I rotated myself, horrified. The ice water was giving me gooseflesh. Vlad pointed to a cubby in the wall and I grabbed one of the bottles that was stowed in it. He snatched it out of my hand, making sure to keep the overwhelming stream of water trained steadily on me while he popped open the cap and squirted it on the crown of my head. "Wash your hair."

I glared at him, but not eager to receive more bodily harm or earn a longer stay in freezing hell, I rubbed my hair furiously. When Vlad seemed satisfied with my lather, he stretched his arm to spray the water in my face slash head area. I hissed as the strong flow hit my sore face and soap ran into my eyes, but didn't protest. Next Vlad snapped and pointed to a pearly white bar of soap perched in the cubby as well.

I lifted it gingerly and smoothed it over my skin as fast as I could. Vlad told me to spin again so he could rinse off the water, and I complied. After revolving twice, I waited for him to shut off the water. He turned the knob, but in the wrong direction. My eyes widened and I was instantly barraged with water so scorching hot it made me jump to spare my feet from stewing in it.

"Stop!" I begged fruitlessly. Vlad just held up a finger and spun it in the air. Turn? He wanted me to turn? I cowered in the corner of the stall in utter refusal. I noticed the malicious glint in his eyes and pushed myself hesitantly off the wall. I began to turn if only to avoid further punishment. I moaned in pain as Vlad upped the heat once more. My chilled skin wasn't reacting well with the boiling water. It was developing angry red splotches next to alabaster white flesh.

I couldn't take this. My natural ghostly coolness wasn't going to allow any acclimation to the water. It was just getting worse. My boxers clung to my legs as I buried my face into the stall's corner, letting my back take the brunt of the pain.

"Keep turning, Daniel!" Vlad barked.

I made a face at the orangey tan tile before resuming the slow rotation. I bit my tongue and grimaced and let whines out for what felt like forever before Vlad spoke again. "Apologize!" he yelled over the spray of water.

"What?" I squeaked, unsure of myself.

"You heard me, Daniel. Apologize."

I dug my fingernails into my palms and scrunched my face up. "I'm sorry Vlad."

The water shut off immediately.

He tossed a towel at me that I barely managed to catch. God, I was so pathetic.

"Dry off, get dressed." He said simply, then turned on his heel and left the bathroom. I clutched the towel to my chest in anguish. Wrapping myself up, I trudged up to the door and slammed it.

I slid to the floor. That was insane. I didn't know if I would be able to handle this on a daily basis. If you looked at it one way, it was fortunate I was going to the private school, even if the reason Vlad was being so blasé about it was because I would be out of his hair so he could plot ways to the get my mom.

I snorted and then winced in pain. _Note to self: facial movement is not advisable._

I stood to examine myself in the mirror. The left side of my face was an angry red, but it would fade within the hour. I was the right side I was worried about. A sickly purple bruise faded into the aggravated red of my cheek. I looked away and ran an anxious hand through my hair. Great, now people would stare at me in the airport, if we weren't going to some fancy private hangar or something. It would be hard to explain the hand shaped bruise to the concerned passerby.

Ah, well. I guessed I would just let Vlad do the talking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&lala

When I exited the bathroom after giving myself a serious pep talk, I saw that Vlad had left out the exact outfit he wanted me to wear. I threaded my legs through the black slacks, tugged on the gray socks, and tightened the belt (although the belt was really only for show. The pants were a perfect fit. I had a sneaking suspicion that Vlad had been doing some late night ninja tailoring.). It had a shiny gold buckle that automatically attracted my fingers to it. Next I slipped on the off white pinstripe shirt. I almost strangled myself with the tie, but after several tries I seemed to have gotten it right. I shrugged into the red sweater vest and hopped into the dapper dress shoes, and then I was standing with my forehead pressed against the door.

_You can do this, Fenton._

Then I flung the door open and stepped out. Vlad was probably waiting in the main foyer. I meandered my way over, and sure enough, Vlad was there reading the newspaper.

"Daniel," he stated sternly. I flinched at his tone. "You took your time up there."

I nodded meekly. _Just get to Germany without another beating, please._ I could deal with acting docile and whipped for a little bit. At least, I hoped.

"I'm sorry…?" I trailed off, unsure of myself and what reaction it would revoke from Vlad.

The man regarded me down his thin nose, and the emotion that flickered across his face was unmistakable. His eyes crinkled with fondness. He wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulder and I kept my gaze trained on the ground. I felt all slimy inside, like I was betraying mom and dad by submitted to him. I shoved those thoughts out of the way and tried not to let the exasperation show on my face as Vlad boomed, "To the airport!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&lala

As it turned out, I didn't have to worry much about people and my face. By the time we careened into the airport (our chauffeur wasn't very tolerant of the traffic. Within five minutes he had devolved into a vulgar gorilla), the bruise had healed to a sickly yellow. A little part of my soul shriveled and died when I realized that I could've gotten help just through the telling bruise. Curse my inherent ghostly healing.

Vlad carried one of my suitcases and I hoofed the other, struggling to keep up with Vlad's long, purposeful strides. We survived the epically long security line without a hitch, besides the no-nonsense security guard who kept giving me the hairy eyeball. She made me feel like a criminal as I blushed and bent to take off my shoes.

Her arms crossed and resting on her gigantic boobs, she looked a little like a disgruntled toad with a bone to pick.

After that ordeal, Vlad ushered me into some president's club lounge where there was lots of free cheese and men in suits. Not long after that I was sitting on a gigantic plane, burrowing in my first class seat.

Vlad had bought me some random book to keep me occupied. Something with a beige cover about how the different economies of the world depend on each other, or something like that. My eyeballs pretty much fell out of my head after reading half of the foreword. On the back cover there was a huge glossy picture of the lady who wrote it. Her face was ballooned up so big it took up almost all the space. I could tell she was trying to look artsy with her 'tastful' turtleneck, but the overexcitement in her grin gave her away.

What a dork.

I glanced over at Vlad. He was looking the part of my sophisticated captor, what with his steel grey designer suit and pondering facial expression as he stared out the window. He was so annoying he even insisted on having the window seat. I wasn't sure why, but knowing him there was probably some complicated reason that had to do with my chances of escape and the trajectory of the plastic knife he would throw at me if I made a move.

I turned away, in favor of staring in mild disgust as a fat guy arguing with the flight attendant.

As he raised a pudgy finger in her face, the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom.

Ten minutes later, we were taxiing.

Another ten minutes, and I was rocketing off towards my new prison, and away from any chance of freedom.

**REVIEW! Peas and carrots?**


End file.
